Teenage Hormones
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Being a teenager can be tough, especially when puberty hits. Hormones, crushes, random *problems*, and a certain blonde who is more than willing to help out young Sasori when he is reincarnated as a teenager and has no idea how to deal with his hormones!


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/10/12**

**TITLE: Teenage Hormones**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: DeidaraXSasori**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males.**

_~Sometimes your friends can hurt you worse than any of your enemies could~_

* * *

"Fuck!"

Sasori hissed in frustration as he flopped onto his bed. Damn it, damn this; damn teenage life, damn everything! Ever since that pink haired child and old hag had defeated him in battle and the brat had found the reincarnation jutsu he had created for such purposes, life had been one prissy bitch. Hunger, thirst, sleep, all the needs of the human body were present and raging.

Hormones

His older partner had been of no help to him whatsoever either.

Yes, older. The brat was older than him now. But by no means superior.

He had been seventeen when he transferred his heart into a puppet body, altering his life and all together halting it. The jutsu restored his before life. He was now at the age of seventeen. The age where all the shit was happening. Deidara, being nineteen, was now his elder and had made it a goal to irritate the redhead to no end with his teasing and insults. The reason he'd come into their shared room to begin with was because the blonde had been sarcastically remarking about his irritation to care for himself, saying absurd things such as

"Well Mr. High and Mighty, normal humans know how to look after their own bodies, un."

_Stupid blonde._

_Stupid insults._

_Stupid art._

_Stupid erection!_

_"Fuck!"_

The artist nearly yelled as he realized he had a throbbing hard-on when his thoughts drifted to his, rather attractive blonde partner. He'd known he sort of cared for the bomber when he was puppet, but ever since the… rebirth of sorts… the feelings had grown -more like exploded- into a hard-core crush. He had to leave when he blushed around him, he had to fight to keep his voice steady, and he had to curse his heart when it fluttered whenever the damnable pyro was near him.

He glared hard at his problem. He wasn't… very sure what to do. He hadn't had an erection before, he remembered wet dreams, but never had to take care of one himself. He wondered if Deidara dealt with this when he was younger.

"Mmfuck!"

He groaned, squirming as his erection became painful. He tentatively pressed down on the covered hard-on with his palm, gasping as shocks of pleasurable sensations shot up his back. He bit his lip, contemplating touching it again when the blonde strolled in with his ever present arrogant step.

"Hi Sasori, un."

He practically sang. The terrorist had always been cheerfully arrogant but had gotten more so around Sasori now that this had happened. Said puppet master blushed lightly, pressing his legs together, quickly shooting his hand away from himself. The blonde raised a brow.

"_Danna_. Are you being _naughty_?"

The blonde inquired in a sarcastically shocked tone. Sasori glared at him, blush darkening, much to his dismay.

"Fuck off, brat."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Whatever un, it's natural. Or don't you know that, hm?"

The redhead seriously considered poisoning the bastard's food later. He winced when his pants rubbed his aching cock. He heard a dark chuckle.

"Need help, danna?"

The blonde's voice took on a seductive tone. Sasori's hazel eyes shot to meet his, opening his mouth, but the blonde stood over him, blue eyes shining and mischievous. He shook his head, making a sad attempt to back away when the elder laid a hand on his thigh. His wide eyes stared into the smug blue ones as the hand traveled up, Sasori's eyes fluttered shut when the bomber's hand made contact with his raging erection, biting his lip to repress his sounds. The blonde tsked, yanking down the younger's sweatpants, earning a loud gasp.

The puppeteer attempted to back away, but the blonde -frighteningly stronger than him- held him down. He blushed darker than the color of his hair, trying to close his legs. No one had ever seen him this exposed before and the blonde was treating the situation as if it was the most casual thing in the world. The elder easily held open the pale legs, smirking at the redhead's obvious discomfort. He snaked his hand along smooth skin, earning a shiver from the slightly in-shock teenager.

He wrapped his fingers around Sasori's arousal, said male releasing a shocked gasp, fists tightening in the sheets. He shook his hair so it covered his eyes, filled with both desire and shame. Deidara slowly ran his hand up and down the length in a slack fist, muffled groans never quite making it past the puppet master's lips. When the blonde's palm mouth stuck its tongue out to lick along the pulsing cock, a half gasp, half moan fell from his swollen lips as Sasori thrust his hips up.

Deidara's smirk grew as the younger shut his eyes. He bent down, taking the tip of his erection into his hot mouth, swirling his tongue as he did so. Sasori exhaled and inhaled quickly in surprise, ecstasy shooting up his back as the bomber engulfed him; he fell back, flushed and panting as he felt a deep pressure build in his stomach. A sharp tingling sensation flooded his body.

"D-Deidara!"

He cried out when the pressure finally broke, and he came with explosive force into the blonde's mouth. He tried to catch his breath as Deidara leaned up, wiping his chin of what he couldn't swallow.

"Damn, un. I forgot virgins come fast."

Sasori's face reddened, he glared with as much force as he could muster, earning a snicker from the elder.

"Get off me, brat."

The redhead said shakily, trying to get away from the pyro, who wouldn't move.

"But we aren't done, Sasori."

He practically purred. Sasori shivered, freezing at his tone. He cautiously looked at the smirking blonde.

"You didn't take care of me, hm."

Sasori's eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly, shaking his head. Deidara's eyes took on a certain glint as he lunged forward and pressed the smaller male down on the bed, his arms above his head. Sasori gasped, arching up into the body above his in an attempt to get away. The elder kissed him, it was a simple kiss, but it was Sasori's first and all he could think about was how soft the other's lips were. He relaxed as the kiss lingered, eyes fluttering when Deidara pulled away. He chuckled darkly at the dazed, trapped teen below him.

He ran his hands under Sasori's shirt, feeling the smooth skin and slender body the shirt concealed. The redhead shuddered, biting his lip harshly when the blonde ran his fingertips over his over-sensitive nipples. The nubs hardened under the treatment and Sasori inhaled sharply when a hot tongue ran over each of his pink nubs, his erection rising again as Deidara toyed with him.

"You're such a girl, un. Getting turned on when I just play with your nipples."

He chuckled. Sasori's self-confidence -already low- was hurt even farther as the blonde continued to play with him. The shirt was pulled over his head, as the pyro eyed his body for what seemed like hours, Sasori grew more embarrassed and nervous. He squirmed, hoping to get away since Deidara seemed unimpressed with what he saw. He was irritated by how hurt that thought made him.

"You're beautiful."

The lust darkened voice whispered. Sasori froze, eyes widening a fraction. He pulled back slightly when the bomber crashed their lips together in an ardent kiss. He gasped, and with the given opportunity, Deidara slid his tongue into the other's hot mouth, rubbing their tongues together as he dominated the inexperienced mouth. Sasori gave a quiet moan into the kiss as Deidara slid his hands up his sides, leaving nearly no part of him untouched.

Deidara moved from his mouth to kiss down his jaw to his neck. Sasori, still trembling in his uncertainty, tilted his head, exposing his sensitive pale throat. Deidara sucked and bit gently down to his shoulders, leaving darkening marks along his neck. Sasori whimpered when he bit down on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, bringing blood. He lapped at the wound apologetically, snaking his hand down to grasp the younger's erection.

He let out a throaty moan, bucking his hips up as Deidara continued to kiss his neck and pump his member. His hand went lower, fondling his balls for a moment before he went down to Sasori's virgin entrance. He pressed his palm against it and the tongue came out to lap at the pink entrance lightly. Sasori gasped harshly, back arching sharply. The tongue pressed its way inside the tight heat, Deidara chuckled at the smaller male as he moaned loudly, face flushed and body tense in shock and pleasure.

The warm muscle moved in and out of him a few times and the whole time, Sasori's mouth was open and his eyes were shut as he pushed down against his hand. Deidara removed his palm to press his middle and index finger into the tight muscle, wincing at the sharp yelp the younger gave. Sasori's eyes slammed shut as he bit his tongue to avoid releasing any more noise.

"Relax and it won't hurt as bad."

He shivered at the lustful tone of the blonde above him, responding shyly to the kiss he initiated. He relaxed as best he could but he would catch himself tensing up as the digits moved inside of him, and he had to start over again.

"Deidara!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the shrill cry of his name, admiring the erotic view of the redhead with his mouth wide open and back arched. Deidara entered a third finger, aiming for that same spot, torturously rubbing the redhead's prostate just to watch him act like a slut. After the panting teenager came for the second time that night, he pulled his fingers out. Deidara met Sasori's eyes for a moment, noting the violent torrent of fear, desire and unspoken love and trust in the hazel depths.

He pressed into the tight entrance, calmly hushing the whimpering teenager as he slid inside, barely retaining his own sound of pleasure. He slowly kissed any part of Sasori he could reach as the puppet master clenched and unclenched around him, his small body trembling in an effort to relax. He rotated his hips experimentally and at the sharp intake of breath finally pulled out, and with practiced aim, slammed back into him at a certain angle. Sasori screamed, making the blonde grateful no one else was home for once.

The blonde found a comfortable pace for both of them, beginning to pound harder into the teenager as both males neared their completion. Sasori snaked his hand down to pump himself but the blonde pinned his arms above his head. He whined irritably as the elder smirked at his frustration.

"Deidara I-I need to come!"

"How badly?"

Sasori arched his back as the blonde continued to slam into his prostate, sending electric shocks of pleasure across his body.

"Really fucking bad!"

The blonde's expression turned sadistic. Sasori moaned in ecstasy and frustration.

"Damn it brat, please! Please let me come!"

At that the blonde released his arms, and his hand found his throbbing erection, furiously stroking it as he writhed in pleasure. He felt the familiar pressure reach its peak, throwing his head back in a scream of his partner's name as his orgasm tore through him; his entire body exploding in unbelievable elation. Deidara followed a minute after, spraying Sasori's insides, causing said male to moan whorishly.

The redhead blushed uncontrollably, shame coursing through his every thought.

_He probably thinks I'm a total slut. I can't believe he did that. I can't even believe I just fucking let him. Now whenever he's horny he'll think I'm just some easy lay. Fuck that st-_

Sasori cut off his thought when a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. His partner wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Sasori moaned lightly into the kiss as it deepened. He finally broke it off and tried to push away from Deidara. He sighed when the blonde didn't let him go.

"You think I'm a slut, don't you."

Deidara's eyes widened and he forced the redhead to look at him.

"No, Sasori, I don't. I don't want you to think I forced anything on you, un! I really care about you and I-"

Deidara was cut off this time by Sasori crashing their lips together. He shoved the blonde back and rested on his torso.

"You mean that, Deidara?"

The blonde smirked.

"I know better than to lie to you, danna."

Sasori smiled softly, gasping as he was flipped over and pinned under the blonde. They met in a heated kiss. Sasori sighed when he saw the unbridled lust in the blue eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Late birthday fic for Deidara. Not my best, not my worst.**


End file.
